greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Omega Zi'nini Universes
The Four Columbia Universes, also known as the Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Omega Zi'nini Universes, is a term that refer to the four universes in which all have similar events, individuals and locations but differ in their own way. The Alpha-Zi'nini Universe/ The Twin DeWitt Universe The first Zi'nini Universe is where everything is similar but different, namely that Columbia is founded without Comstock or DeWitt, but instead DeWitt twins along with the Luteces and are born in 1924, not 1874. As of current events, this universe is now under the occupation of the Axis of Empires, namely the Empire of the Combine Race. The Beta-Zi'nini Universe/The Post-Comstock Universe The Beta-Zi'nini Universe is similar to the Alpha-Zi'nini Universe in that they share the same locations and individuals but more similar to the Gamma-Zi'nini universe in that they share similar events but different. The main differences is that Booker DeWitt accepted baptism and became Zachary Hale Comstack and became a highly religious and racist man who, in a dream, envisioned a flying city and aided with it's creation. Along with the Lutece twins, they created it and it's society was made as highly religious and racist as Comstock, becoming a symbol of American exceptionalism. As of current issues, this universe is a neutral universe in which the Axis, Alliance and Coalition have peaceful relations with it. There is a Booker DeWitt who was brought into this universe as well as an Elizabeth though their fates . The Gamma-Zi'nini Universe/The DeWitt foundation of Columbia The Gamma-Zi'nini Universe is similar to the Beta-Zi'nini Universe in that they share the same locations and individuals but differ to the Beta-Zi'nini universe in how Columbia was founded. The main difference is that Booker DeWitt refused the baptism, but, due to outside sources, became a successful businessman who, along with the Lutece Twins, helped create the flying city of Columbia. Instead of being a highly religious and racist society, it became a symbol of human progress, advancement and equality. As of current events, this universe is a neutral universe in which the Axis, Alliance and Coalition have peaceful relations with it, and this Booker DeWitt is still alive and raised Elizabeth as Anna DeWitt. The Omega-Zi'nini Universe/The Youthful Comstock Universe The Omega-Zi'nini Universe shares the most in common with the Beta Universe in which Columbia is founded by Zachary Hale Comstock and the Lutece twins. Columbia is still launched at the 1893 World's Fair but after putting down the Boxer Rebellion, Comstock discovers the eventual creation of the atomic bomb through Yi Suchong via tear and decides against destroying "Sodom below", believing the world will doom itself. This revelation also prevents him from the extensive Lutece Device use that formed his cancer. However, the Vox Populi led by Daisy Fitzroy do manage to grow in strength and cause the outbreak of a massive civil war within the city. Though citizens still occasionally walk the streets, enclaves of both instantly hostile Founders and Vox members keep the city in an ever decaying state. As of current events, this universe's Columbia is to be revisited by tradesman Preston Downes, who is contacted by the son of Henry Saltonstall to bring his father back to the family. Reluctant to return the city, he is haunted by the memories of being apart of the twisted society.Category:Universes